


Rough Seas, Calmer Waters

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: And Full Eyes is the teacher, Einar is learning how to sail, Fullnar, M/M, More crackship, That wonderful ship, i love writing these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Einar asked his boyfriend to teach him how to sail, but a sudden storm may get in the way of all that...
Relationships: Full Eyes/Einar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rough Seas, Calmer Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstergarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstergarou/gifts).



Full Eyes grabbed the line leading to the sail, it had managed to come undone in the whipping winds that had come from a squall that had just set in. He had thought that it would be a good idea to teach Einar how to sail, the farmer’s stomach having finally adjusted to long trips at sea without the contents of his stomach finding their way over the starboard side. While the weather had seemed mild enough, the last thing he had expected was to teach Einar hard and fast. The boat rocked with the waves, doing its damnedest to swallow the pair and their ship into the churning waters below.

“Take control of the rudder, Einar!” Full Eyes yelled over the sounds of screaming winds, crashing waves, and cracking thunder, “You need to make sure we don’t tip sideways or we’ll be in trouble!”

Within minutes the two had become soaked to the bone, clothes feeling like anchors bringing them down with sprays from the ocean waters and pelting rain that hit them like pebbles hissing down from the sky. Einar wasn’t experienced enough for Full Eyes to trust him not to wash out of the boat without holding something and the rudder would have him tucked safely in a corner while keeping their vessel from capsizing and throwing them into the depths. A large swell of water appeared beside them, causing Full Eyes to become alarmed.

“Hard port! HARD PORT!” he nearly screamed as he grasped the mainmast and turned, waving a hand frantically toward Einar’s left.

The swell quickly grew in size, Einar’s eyes widening as he jammed the rudder in the direction they needed, the boat slowly turning to the left. Water flowed over their feet as they turned, hoping that they changed the direction on the vessel in time. Full Eyes made his way to the ropes, securing them as the large swell descended upon them, the boat still mildly cocked to the side as the two held their breath.  _ Tipping, they were tipping.  _ Full Eyes looked at Einar, whose face was determined, concentrating on the task at hand rather than worrying about the rest of the boat.

_ He trusts me, _ Full Eyes realized as the boat slowly leveled out,  _ He’s leaving it to me to guide him through the inexperience he has… _

By the time the storm had passed Einar and Full Eyes were exhausted, collapsing onto the deck with sounds of relief. It had been a while since Full Eyes had experienced as serious a storm as that, but in those moments reality always sobered him from the cockiness he always found when sailing over the water. After a moment of rest, he readied two oars, motioning over to Einar.

“Let’s sail back home.”


End file.
